


336

by Broadripple



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, Colorado Avalanche, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadripple/pseuds/Broadripple
Summary: In all the scenarios he had come up with for talking to Tyson about his feelings, he had never imagined a hotel lobby, in New Jersey, with Lauren sitting between them, cameras or lights.





	336

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> For Torigates as part of Hockey Holidays 2017.
> 
> I hope the holidays have been good to you. I liked your prompts and enjoyed writing this for you. I hope you like it.  
> In case anyone has not seen the Valentine's card exchange the video is [here](https://twitter.com/avalanche/status/831635360547377152?lang=en)
> 
> Thanks to adeleblaircassiedanser for the beta.

It was another hotel lobby, in another city. At this point in any season they all blurred into one mass of shiny surfaces, bright lights, and seating that was way less comfortable than it looked like it would be.

Getting filmed doing dumb stuff was one of the things Gabe never really expected before he was drafted. It was probably another sign of how bad everything was this year that he actually looked forward to filming these stupid things.  At least when Avs PR was filming him no one was going to ask why they kept losing, or if he thought he was getting traded at the deadline, or if it would just be Dutchy who was going.

Lauren obviously thought it was really funny to get them to exchange Valentine's cards. He tried not to think too much about why she was so amused by getting him and Tyson to do this.  Instead, Gabe relied on years of smiling at the camera while trying to keep his feelings contained as he took the card from her. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands were damp with sweat, but his mouth was desert dry.

Gabe played for time, and read the card, hamming up acting like the bland platitudes in it were meaningful. In all the scenarios he had come up with for talking to Tyson about his feelings, he had never imagined a hotel lobby, in New Jersey, with Lauren sitting between them, cameras or lights. His more romantic plans had involved expensive restaurants, nice wine and candle light. His simpler plans just involved booze and getting time alone with Tyson. His most realistic plan was just keeping quiet - this team already had enough issues.

He'd seen trades go down, teammates gone in minutes. Gabe knew that Joe wouldn't think twice about pulling the trigger if the right offer got made. Tangs had won a cup with Joe, but he still got sent to the desert for what Joe thought the team needed. As the trade deadline crept closer and he got asked over and again about leaving, Gabe had started to imagine walking away from his team, his home, from Tyson. The idea of going without saying a word started to feel worse than the possible consequences.

Maybe this was a sign that it was time to talk to Tyson, the universe slapping him in the face with a message to fess up. Gabe wanted to be honest, but with the camera on them he couldn't be too obvious, couldn't say anything that wouldn’t pass as a joke.

At least Lauren moved when they read the cards, or tried to read the cards. Tyson really could have written more neatly. Gabe hoped for a better response than "nice" when he said he would be Tyson's. But it was pretty funny to watch Tyson choke and grab for his glass of water. Gabe loved how flustered Tyson got when he teased him; he couldn’t resist it, sometimes, poking until he got a reaction. Maybe that was the only reason that Lauren had picked the two of them for this: maybe Gabe hadn't been wandering around with a sign on his back saying he was into a teammate.  

They were both still laughing at the absurdity of it all as they caught the elevator from the lobby. Gabe had his prize chocolates clutched in his hand.

“That was crazy. I mean, what the fuck?” Tyson said, once the door closed.

“Is it really crazier than Keefer sitting on your lap and wanting a Christmas story?” Gabe pointed out. The big holidays always seemed to inspire PR to go all in on the stupidest of ideas.

“He didn’t sit on my lap.” Tyson frowned at the thought. “He sat on your lap?”

“Yeah, and wanted me to read him a kids’ story. Very weird. Especially because he was pretending to be someone else. He faked falling asleep on Picks. I guess even without his pads Picks has got that extra padding, so maybe he’s the most comfortable to sleep on."

The elevator stopped on their floor and they walked out into the hallway, towards their rooms.

“He sat on the floor while I read him a story. I should complain.What’s wrong with my knee?”

Gabe smiled, because Tyson seemed genuinely put out about it, and that was always fun to watch. “I can tell Kyle you want him to sit in your lap for Valentine's? I guess he'd need to find a different outfit though."

"No, it's fine. I think it only works at Christmas." Tyson had started to go red, and Gabe couldn't resist teasing him more.

"I think that you have a very comfortable looking lap. I would totally sit in it, rather than on the floor, while you read me a story-” Gabe put on the same tone he'd used while reading the card out- "or for Valentine's."

Tyson’s ears were bright red again, and Gabe counted the lack of comeback as a win. They matched pace down the hallway to room 336 and Tyson fumbled with the lock until the door finally opened. Gabe walked through the door behind him, and sat on Tyson’s unmade bed. It was another identikit hotel room straight out of the ‘high end but bland’ catalogue.  The only difference between this room and his was that the bathroom was on the other side, and that Gabe had made his bed before he went downstairs for their morning stretch.

Despite its familiarity, Gabe looked around like Tyson’s room was fascinating while he messed with the wrapping on the box of chocolates. Tyson stood by the desk staring at Gabe, like he was a panda he’d found raiding the trash instead of the expected raccoons.

“Did you get lost? This is my room. I have to get my nap and get changed, I can't get on the bus in my leggings.”

His forehead had that little crinkle which meant he was genuinely confused. Gabe loved that look on him; it was probably his second favorite.

Gabe took a deep breath. It was time: there was never going to be a better moment. Him and Tyson alone in a hotel room with no one likely to interrupt- Nate took pre-game naps seriously. He kind of wished he could hit the mini-bar first, but it wasn't the right time for liquid courage.

“No, it’s a shame they won’t let you. I think you look way better in your comfy clothes than your suits.”

Tyson stood up straighter, and puffed his chest out a little bit. “My suits are fine, they are nice. I just don’t want them cut like yours. I enjoy being able to breathe out without risking killing bystanders in a hail of buttons.”

“I’m not here to criticize your suits. We don’t have the time for that, we've got a game tonight.” Gabe couldn’t help himself, he’d meant to give a compliment and instead he was tugging at Tyson's pigtails again. He probably should have said something about watching Tyson's ass as he climbed onto the bus, something a bit more obviously sexual.

“So, why are you here then?” Tyson gestured at the door, “You can leave whenever you want, I’m not stopping you.”

It was hard to know where to start, how to shift gears from teasing to serious. It wasn't like he and Tyson were ever serious with each other; Tyson was who he came to when he needed to laugh and forget everything for a while. He'd spent so long being playful it was hard to change it up.

“I got to thinking, maybe Lauren’s right. Maybe I should give you these chocolates. It’s the way I feel about you that inspired the words that won.”

Tyson shook his head, “Not if you are going to spend the next week teasing me about eating them.” 

Convincing Tyson he wasn't joking around might be harder than admitting how he felt.

“I won’t, I promise,” Gabe said, and patted the bed next to him. “Come on, sit down, eat a chocolate. They do look good, not like one of the interns got sent to a convenience store for them." Maybe the hotel was doing some kind of Valentine’s deal.

Tyson slowly walked over and sat near Gabe on the bed. He took one of the chocolates, and looked at it closely before he put it in his mouth, like he was expecting a trick.  

Gabe bit his lip and kept going. It was easier with less distance between them. “I was also thinking, l don’t know if I’ll still be here after the end of the month.” He looked into Tyson’s eyes, trying to express that he was entirely serious.  “And I want you to know, I meant every word that I wrote. I don't want to go without telling you that."

Tyson’s forehead creased again, he looked away, and his hand jittered on his thigh. “Especially the slam about cookies and ice cream, right?” Tyson stared at the carpet by Gabe's feet, blinking rapidly.

Gabe was really fucking this up if Tyson still thought it was a joke. Gabe wouldn't ever take a joke this far or joke about something this serious, it would be way too mean. Sometimes words weren't enough, so he leaned over and put his hand on Tyson’s, he waited until Tyson looked at his hand and slowly leaned in further to kiss him. Tyson hesitated for just a moment before kissing him back. Gabe really hoped that Tyson knew he meant it now. He put his hand on the side of Tyson’s face and broke the kiss.

“Everything has been going to shit, but I always know that you are going to make me laugh, every single time I see you. However fucked things are, you make me feel better. Since EJ went out you've been there for me - rock solid.”

Tyson wasn't saying anything, just looking into his eyes. He still looked a little unsure.

“I love how much you love ice cream, cookies and chocolate, and how happy they make you. I want to lie here and feed you this box of chocolates and kiss you after each one, because I know it’ll make you happy. And that will make me happy.”

 Tyson blinked and slowly the crinkle eased from above his eyes and he started to smile.

Tyson took a deep breath in and said, “Yes, please. Chocolate.”

Gabe snorted, “Seriously, is that all you have to say? I’m sharing deep feelings and you just want chocolate.” He shook his head, but he couldn't stop smiling.

 Tyson put his hand on Gabe’s knee, slid it up under the leg of his shorts and squeezed his thigh.

“Come on, you know what you look like. It’s painfully obvious how much I like you. You really don’t need the ego boost, so I’d like to get to the bit where you feed me chocolate.” Tyson was flushed, like it was hard to say that aloud.

“Maybe you should have stuck with lighting up rooms, and my glinting eyes, that was a bit more flattering.”

Tyson shoved him in the shoulder. "Asshole, you don't need more flattery."

 Gabe laughed as Tyson lay down on the bed and started bossing him around.

“Actually, can you get a pillow for me? I want to be comfortable. Um..since this is about my happiness, maybe you take your shirt off before you feed me chocolate. Because I’m sure that would make me even happier.”

Gabe made a show of taking off his tee, enjoying the way Tyson watched him - he was such a good audience. Gabe loved the attention and he was totally into the hungry way Tyson watched him as he crawled up the bed.

Gabe fed Tyson a chocolate, and then kissed the taste of it out of his mouth. He took a moment just to look at Tyson.

Tyson sighed, “You really want to be flattered? OK, you look amazing, sometimes I look at you and I get lost in your jawline and just forget what I was thinking about. I zone out and when I come out of it everyone is laughing at something stupid I've said.” Tyson paused. “But I think you’ve been amazing at trying to keep everyone going while everything sucks.”

“That is more the kind of compliment I like.” Gabe smiled, and kissed Tyson again. He held another chocolate over Tyson’s open mouth, but didn't let him have it.

“How about I get your hoodie in exchange for this one?"

“You said you’d feed me chocolate, not that I’d have to work for it. You shouldn't change a deal part way through,” Tyson grumbled, but he took his hoodie and undershirt off. “I think you should make it up to me," Tyson grinned at Gabe, "Maybe by losing your shorts?"

Gabe nodded, and smiled at Tyson as his shorts joined his tee on the carpet. It was harder to make taking them off look good in this position, but if Tyson wanted to make a game of it he was down. For once they were playing a game where they could both get a win out of it.

By the time the chocolates were finished, Gabe had peeled Tyson out of his leggings and kissed everywhere he could reach. He’d ended up kneeling between Tyson’s legs and he took his time pulling Tyson’s boxers down to get at his dick. Tyson was still watching him, so he made a show of licking his lips while he stroked Tyson’s dick, trying to work out exactly how Tyson liked it.

Tyson had gotten quiet and Gabe was left guessing at what was working from the way Tyson moved and bit at his lip.

Gabe had fantasized more than once about this, and he was going to try to make it every bit as good as he’d imagined. He took his time and teased Tyson before finally swallowing him down. Tyson tensed up, and when Gabe looked up Tyson’s hands were clenched on the sheets.

Gabe eased off to ask, “You OK?”

Tyson looked at him with wide eyes.“ I want to... but are you going to be pissed if I mess up your hair?”

Gabe laughed. “Fuck, no. You can do whatever you want.”

He put his head back down. The first touch on his hair was tentative, but by the time Tyson came in his mouth he had his fingers wrapped in tight, tugging just enough.

Gabe loved how messed up Tyson looked. He was proud that he'd got Tyson in that kind of state so easily. Tyson surprised him with how quickly he recovered. Gabe didn’t expect him surging up from the bed, and shoving him onto his back, holding him down with a firm hand on his good hip.

“I had a dream like this once, but you were dressed like a Viking, and there was no chocolate.”

Gabe wanted to point out that, in that case, Tyson’s dream was nothing like this, but once Tyson’s mouth was on him it really didn’t seem important anymore. Nothing mattered apart from how good it felt.

He had no idea how many chances he would have to enjoy the afterglow with Tyson, so he was planning on making the most of every second he could get. Tyson was half on top of him, chin on his shoulder, and it was nice to hold him. Gabe could pretend for a few minutes that they weren’t going to have to get up, lose another hockey game, and have to answer all the same questions again.

He kissed Tyson on the forehead and held tighter.

"I kept expecting the door to open and the camera guys to burst in to tell me I'd been pranked." Tyson said quietly.

Gabe shook his head. "It's Valentine's, not April Fools, and that's not something I would do."

"Not sure I trust you on that. Might make sure I’m busy on April first."

Gabe understood what Tyson was looking for, but he couldn't give it to him - it was out of his hands- "I might not even be here then, so don't worry about coming up with an excuse not to see me just yet."

Tyson was silent, even his breathing had gotten quieter. Gabe tried to let Tyson know that if it was his choice then he’d be sticking around.

“But you know if I don’t get traded, you’re going to be stuck with me?” Gabe added softly, "You might not like that so much, I hog the covers in the night and I’m grumpy until I get coffee.”

Tyson laughed, and messed up Gabe’s hair. “I think I might be able to cope with that.”

 


End file.
